Lawl All Star Party
Lawl All Star Party is a party mode game created by SpongeBob100 Menu *Play Game **Single Player **Multiplayer ***Quick Start ***Standard ****Short Game (5 Minigames) ****Normal Game (10 Minigames) ****Long Game (15 Minigames) ****Marathon Game (25 Minigames) *Custom Game Characters (You can add the characters here) Starter Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Dr. EggPlankton *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Stocking Rose *Jacob Futrell Unlockable Characters *??? Teams Blue Team Orange Team Green Team Yellow Team TBA Rank Scores In each Minigame in a party game, you can win points, depending on what is the rank of your efforts in a Minigame. Minigame Points (In each Minigame in a Party Game) *100 points for 1st place *75 points for 2nd place *50 points for 3rd place *25 points for 4th place Mini games (Locations) (You can add your Minigames here.) SB100's Minigames Coin Catcher (Las Vegas, Nevada) In this game, all you have to do is catch the moving coins from the ceiling & bank your coins in your matching coloured piggy banks to gain points. The more coins you bank, the more points your score & watch out for the trap doors below you, or else you'll lose your bucket of coins. Hazards: Trap Doors Sponge Totem (Fiji) Use your own great big hammer to knock down each sections of your totem pole by pressing the matching coloured buttons & that's only the half of it. After you finish knocking it down, you will use your own team coloured totems to stack them up as high as you can for bonus points. Bonus Points: Finish knocking down your totem & start build a new one coloured totem for your team before the time runs out. Whack a Chump (Canada) That chump is a thief that has been stealing money from a bank & even some moose antlers as well. Use your hammer to knock out the chump that is popping up in different coloured holes. The more whacks you get, the more points you score. And the last whack on the chump before time runs will give you a special bonus. Show that chump that crime doesn't pay. And one more thing, watch out for the vipers. Bonus Points: The Last Whack of the game. Hazards: Vipers. Sonic Runners (Monument Valley) It's a long race to the finish! All you have to do is steer yourselves down on the road by moving either left or right. And you also start with 3 super speed boosters, which you can use to past your opposing racers. Avoid the obstacles as best as you can, like boulders, out of place stop signs & pot holes, for they will slow you down. And one last thing, you can regain your booster meter by jumping off of ramps, & do amazing tricks to not only regain your boost meter, but also bonus points. First one to the finish line is the winner of the round. You have 3 rounds to gain the most points to win. Points in each round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd & 500 points for each round Bonus Points: Do tricks while in the air when jumping off of the Ramps, before you land safely. Hazards: Obstacles: Boulders, Stop Signs, Pot holes & billboards. Paint Ball Blaster (Acapulco) Now it's time for a good old fashion paintball fight, all you have to do is to fire paintballs at your opposing teams & opponents to score points. If you get hit by the opponents' paintball, you would lose only a few points. And you can also take out the wooden dummy that is appearing for additional upgrades for your paint ball weapons for an advantage in the battlefield. The team with the most paintballs hitting the opponents, will be the winner. Bonus Points: Hit a Wooden dummy for additional upgrades to help you on the battlefield. Construction Junction (New York) Let's get to work on those towers! Press the matching buttons to build your tower as high as you can go. And watch out for the bombs or they'll damage your tower, you will get your chance by sabatoging your opponent by damaging the tower & prevent the others from completing it for you only have start with 3 bombs. The team with the highest tower at the end of the game wins. Hazards: Bombs Electric Charge (Chicago) Uh oh! There's a big blackout in the city of Chicago. Time to charge up your electricity to charge up the entire city. Zap the spinners for their full charge & for a bonus you can create a spinner shape out of 3 or more electrical spinner combos when upon touching the power spinners, zapping them to your matching team colour. Use the Recharge Bays to recharge yourself upon running out of electricity. The bigger the combo, the more points you'll score. You can also break the opponents' combo by touching between both ends or somewhere. The team with the most points will win. Bonus Points: Make a spinner shape out of 3 or more spinners. Cannon Go Bang (Caribbean) Now it's time to play Pirates, but it's a risk you'll have to take because there are 6 rounds. In Rounds 1, 3 & 5, you will shoot cannons at the opponent's pirate ships in order to sink them to the bottom of the ocean. The last pirate ship standing wins the round. And then in Rounds 2, 4 & 6, you will take the risk by standing in front of the cannons. The correct cannons are decoy cannons & they will fire confetti. But the wrong cannons are the real deal. The problem is that they are all look alike. Pick the right cannon & your safe, pick the wrong cannon & you'll get cannonball in your face. Points in each Round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd & 500 points for 4th Starting Number of Chances (Rounds 2, 4 & 6): 3 Stocks. Buggy Boom (Venice Beach, Californa) Mecha Madness (Tokyo, Japan) Steven Star's Minigames TBA Stocking Rose's Minigames TBA Jacob Futrell's Minigames TBA